Fantasy
by LittleFlyingTiger
Summary: Hetalia MMORPG Story. Various pairings. Join these brave adventurers through thick and thin as they struggle to find their path through this world of Fantasy. There will be pain and joy galore, but will their new-found bonds of trust prevail in the end?
1. General Information

Fantasy Datasheet

Hello everyone! This is going to be a datasheet to help me along with a new story I desperately want to work on for Hetalia called "Fantasy." For this story, I want to put my love for both Hetalia and MMORPG's together in one big fanfiction, focusing on my three favorite pairings. (Germany x Italy, Spain x Romano, US x UK) This can either turn out really awesome, or really badly, we'll see what happens. XD This here is just some helpful information, if you want to read it go ahead. This is probably full of so many grammar mistakes, but I don't care XD It's just a reference sheet.

Classes:

Warrior:

The warrior is the main DPS class for this 'game.' They have the most advanced weapons, and the highest attack rate, however, they are very squishy, meaning their Health isn't as good as it should be. While they can kill monsters quickly, if they are dealing with a boss that hits hard, the chances of them killing it are slim to none.

Guardian:

The guardian is the Tank class. They have the best armor and the most stamina out of all the classes in the game, and paired with a good cleric they can solo almost anything. Their only downside is that their attacks aren't as powerful, but they do manage to keep the monster's attention away from everyone else. A guardian is a must have for any party dealing with boss fights.

Cleric:

The cleric is the healing class. They are another must have for any party doing anything! The cleric is the one who will heal your wounds during battle or resurrect you when you die. They don't have very many physical attacks, nor do they have a good amount of Health at all. So, it's critical to keep the cleric alive at all times. The Cleric relies on energy to cast their skills. Energy is similar to Health in the fact that if it runs out, the user becomes weakened. If the energy runs out, the health is more likely to run down faster as well.

Hunter:

The hunter is the next best DPS, and the only class which can tame fighting pets. There are a plethora of pets in the world a Hunter can tame, but only one will suit their personality. There are also rare pets that are rather difficult to tame, but the reward from doing so is beyond any hunter's dream. Hunter's also have ranged weapons from bows to guns. So, while their pet attacks the enemy up close, the Hunter can shoot them from afar, just be careful not to gain the attention of the monster or it will attack you. Hunter can also heal, but only their pets. Healing uses energy, so be careful. Hunters themselves have a moderate stamina/ health. They are right under the warrior, but nowhere near the guardian. In duels, Hunters are the hardest to kill because of their pet.

Wizard:

The wizard is the third best DPS class, (which technically makes them the worst, but they are still pretty powerful.) The wizard deals with elemental damage, whether it's a direct hit from a boulder or taking fire damage over time. Anything in the elemental range, the wizard can accomplish. Most Wizards tend to lean toward a specific element. These fighters are very skilled at ranged attacks, however if the monster approaches them, there is not much they can do since their attacks would harm themselves if the opponent is too close. Wizards are the other class that uses Energy as a source to cast their skills. Their stamina is not so great either; however, they are right above the cleric in that area. Usually, instead of stamina, a wizard will put more effort toward making their skills more powerful. Wizards can also summon magical entities to assist them temporarily. Some of these might include fairies and other magical beings. Only one type of being can be summoned per person.

_Fact: There are no different races in this world, like many RPG games. There are only humans for the sake of this story. (because who wants to see their favorite country as an ogre? No one? I thought so lol.)_

Potions

Health Potion:

This one is one of the easiest potions to make in the world. This one just requires two stalks of thyme and one stalk of Lavender along with some magic water, which can be bought at any marketplace. This potion does pretty much what it says; it heals the user for a small amount. It is a nice thing to have if there is not a cleric in your party, but it is certainly not a replacement for one.

Energy Potion:

This one is the second easiest to make. It requires two bunches of lemongrass and one bunch of Lavender with some magic water. This is very bitter, which is the key quality to bring your energy back. Most magic classes have at least one or two in their bag.

Restorative Potion:

Please note, that in this world **if you die, your memories will be erased!** Not only will you forget your friends, but you'll forget how to use your skills, and even what you are. You can be brought back to life with a cleric, but their resurrect only has a 10% chance to restore your memories. If that fails, then you must make this potion if you wish to return your friend's memories, which is the most difficult potion to make in the entire world. First of all, you need 20 stalks of basil, 20 stocks of Thyme, and 20 stalks of Lavender. On top of that you also need one dragon lily flower, which is extremely rare to find. And you need some Holy Water, which can only be found in the Darkwallow Caverns next to a very powerful Wyvern boss. Magic water will not work for this potion.

Notable Bosses:

Razorjaw:

This boss is one of the easier bosses to kill. She is a Monster wolf, and the Den mother of the Rabid Wolf Cave. There isn't much to this boss, just try not to get bitten. The only real things to look out for are her piercing Howl, which stuns opponents for a little bit, and her Call of the wild, which summons a mini army of her Wolf pups to assist her.

Cyclone:

This boss is slightly tougher than Razorjaw. He is a cyborg created by the humans, which turned against them and is now residing in the Desert's Oasis. He is a rather tough opponent for anyone without a cleric at least. Some of his more notable attacks include cannon blasts from his mechanical hands, and his surprise blades hidden amongst his body. His weakness is his stomach, which is guarded by a thick plate of iron.

Wyvern:

Like its name suggests, it is a giant Wyvern. It is very aggressive, so be careful. This boss protects the Holy Water in the Darkwallow Caverns. Its main element of attack is with poisons. If you wish to get out alive, a cleric is very useful.

Nethillious the Puppeteer

This boss uses a forbidden magic, necromancy, which is why he is wanted by the King. He lies deep within Magister's Castrum. He specializes in bring the dead, or inanimate objects, to life with a sacred magic. He is a very difficult boss to beat because of one skill he posses, Life Drain. He takes up a single person and drains their life slowly, most likely the guardian or cleric. The only way to stop him is to strike him, however that proves to be difficult since he also summons a large army of Zombies and puppets to keep everyone else busy. This boss is impossible to solo, or even to do without a Guardian and a cleric.

King Tenebris

The former King to the city of Portum, until his heart turned toward the darkness. This man has the power to do almost anything. He is sometimes referred to the King of Hell for his most famous ability to bring forth a sea of fire across the floor. He can also create giant weaponry out of nothing, which he called reequipping. One of his most powerful moves is to take most of someone's health for his own, and immediately striking the weakened player with a killing blow. The only way to survive is to hope his killing strike misses. No one has dared challenged this man for that very reason. This boss resides within Hell's Palace.

Rex Caelum:

This is the most powerful boss in the entire world. He is an iron dragon the size of a mountain. Only the best of the best can defeat him, and the task is not easy. His scales are made of thick Titanium metal, which proves to be difficult to break. He has several powerful Areal damage attacks. One of which, is one he pulls early on in the fight, his Flame breath. Like every dragon he can breathe fire, which causes fire damage over time to anyone within range. This is where a Wizard comes in handy, for they can counter the flames with ice or water. Another areal damage attack is his thundering stomp, his knocks everyone off their feet, and makes them vulnerable. Defeating this boss will take effort and time but the rewards from killing him is the best an adventurer could ask for. This boss resides on top of the Thundering Mountains.

Main Characters:

Arthur Kirkland:

Arthur is the wizard of the group. He used to quest alone, until he met a newbie kid named Alfred Jones. Quickly, Alfred caught up to his skill and now they quest together, despite their arguments. Arthur has a fairy companion, and his strongest element is water.

Alfred Jones:

Alfred is a Hunter. His pet is a rare flame Eagle, which is basically a phoenix, named Hero. He fights with a pair of shotguns. He quickly gained skill with the help of the Wizard, Arthur Kirkland, and now the two are inseparable. Together, they defeat the boss Razorjaw.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:

Antonio is the Warrior. He fights with a dual hand battle ax. Sometime he'll show off by only using one hand, but he always ends up screwing up and replying on Lovino to help him out. Antonio is a happy-go-lucky man with an always upbeat attitude, so much so that he tends to annoy his reliable cleric, Lovino. In one battle with a normal monster, Antonio is trapped and the monster goes for Lovino, but they are saved by Arthur and Alfred.

Lovino Vargas:

Lovino is one of the clerics. He was never as good as his brother, but he was good enough for Antonio. When Lovino was separated from his brother at a young age, Antonio found him and the two began to quest together. Everything Antonio does is to make Lovino stronger. Lovino has an always sour attitude, which is usually a downside in any battle. But Antonio always has faith in him. If it wasn't for Lovino, then the group would have failed in the killing of Cyclone.

Ludwig Beilschmidt:

Ludwig is the guardian. He fights with a claymore and a shield. He is known for his stern, stubborn personality. However, he had died once in the past when he was still in the chibi stage of his skills. He was reckless, and his cleric, Feliciano, was not present at the time of his death. When he found him, Feliciano's resurrect did not bring back his memories, so they had to start from a clean slate which made Ludwig the man he is today. He is especially close to Feliciano. While he does not remember his past self, he knows somehow he cause Feliciano pain, so he refuse to leave his side.

Feliciano Vargas:

Feliciano is the other cleric, and the brother of Lovino. When both of them got separated as chibis, Feliciano found a nice Guardian named Ludwig. They quested together until Ludwig died on him. Ever since that day Feliciano promised he wouldn't let anyone else die while he was around. Feliciano is a kind, helpful person which is why he decided to become a cleric. When he and Ludwig joined the group his brother had found, they all defeated Nethillious together. And after that they formed a Guild together named Fantasy.

Other information:

There are basically two stages of growth that come with experience. Chibi, which is basically a beginner, and the normal state which is an adult like figure. Once you reach the normal stage you can continue to grow stronger but your appearance won't change much. When in the Chibi stage, it is recommended that you fight only smaller monsters until you grow enough to fight the bigger bosses.

Rewards for killing major bosses include armor, money, weapons etc.

The only place you can die without losing your memories is in a dueling ring. The Dueling ring also immediately revives deceased players if they died inside the ring, and it also speeds up the healing process from any damage cause while inside.

Translations (a lot of names I picked are based from Latin, I used Google translate though so sorry if they are incorrect Dx)

Magister's Castrum: Master's Castle

Tenebris: Darkness

Portum: Haven

Rex Caelum : King of the Sky

If I forgot any, I apologize lol

Keep in mind that things might change while I write my story XD I hope you are as excited to read it as I am excited to write it XD I know I just started "You Don't Even know," I'll get around to finishing that one too I promise!


	2. The Hunter and the Wizard

_I really liked the idea for this story when I first thought of it. It sent chills down my spine XD I love playing games like WoW and others similar to it, and I love Hetalia. This fanfiction is a combination of all the games I've ever played and the show I love the most. This will be my first Action/ Adventure/ Fantasy piece, so I hope you all enjoy it 8D Sorry for mistakes, it's late and I don't feel like reading over it right now XD In this Chapter, it is just US and UK but the others will come soon enough _

_By the way, some things might make more sense if you read the datasheet first. You don't HAVE to, but just saying it might be less confusing XD_

…

"I still can't believe you found the rare Fire Eagle," said Arthur to Alfred who was standing tall and proud by his side with his new bird perched on his shoulder. It just so happened that the two came across the wild beast while heading to their next destination, the grand city of Portum. Taming the thing took way more effort than any hunter needed to put forth, but Alfred was driven to get the rare bird, so Arthur just let him be. The bird was beautiful though. It was rather large with scarlet red and orange feathers, like the color of fire as its name suggests. Arthur wondered what made this bird so special; to him it just seemed like a normal eagle only with a different color scheme. He felt a pang of guilt for Alfred's last pet too; his wolf, who he had tossed aside like it was nothing. He went through so many pets that Arthur was surprised they didn't ban him from taming another pet ever again. But just as a Wizard needs their magic, a hunter needs their pet, he supposed. It was the way of this world.

"I know! Isn't he awesome? I've been looking for this fella since I started! And now I finally have him!" Alfred screeched in excitement. Arthur sighed. "You'll just end up tossing him aside like all your other pets," he retorted. Alfred let out a dramatic gasp as he glared at his partner in shock. "I would never do that! This one is rare! Who knows if I'll find him again!" he shrieked. Arthur glanced around nervously, hoping his voice wasn't attracting any unwanted beasts. "Yea, yea… keep it down you git! You'll lure the monsters to us if you keep shouting," he snapped through gritted teeth. Alfred jolted and glanced from side to side before returning a cocky smile back at Arthur. "Let them come! I'll show them the true terror of Hero!" he cackled.

"Not _this_ crap again!" Arthur groaned. If it was one thing he hated about this Hunter, it was his incredibly egotistic attitude. "No, no you got it wrong!" Alfred countered. Arthur could only give him a blank, un-amused stare, almost challenging Alfred to prove him wrong. "I named him Hero! I want to see what he can do!" Alfred continued. "Well, then let's keep going. You can try him out on some monsters later," Arthur sighed as he continued on his way. Alfred let out a ghastly laugh and followed him. "Or we can duel it out when we get to town," he snorted.

Arthur has been with Alfred for as long as he can remember. He'll never forget the day he discovered the young boy in the grass, so scared of his own shadow that he could barely move. It was hard to believe that this guy with him now was that same kid. Now, Alfred doesn't even know the meaning of fear. He faces any challenge with a smile, and faces every defeat with the same positive attitude. That part of him annoyed Arthur to no end. Even the bravest of Guardians become scared sometimes, and it's certainly never a good thing to lose a fight, but he had to admit, he wouldn't be this far along if not for Alfred. But this little team couldn't last forever. They didn't have a guardian, or even a cleric with them. It was only a matter of time before they lost more than just the battle.

"So why are we going to Portum anyways?" Alfred asked randomly. Arthur knew it was only a matter of time before he opened his big yapper. It was impossible for the boy to stay quiet for more than five minutes. "To get some information. I hear the King is looking for brave adventurers who seek money and high quality armor," Arthur responded. Alfred's eyes twinkled at the thought of a reward. "Who knows," Arthur added. "Maybe we'll find a Guardian, or maybe even a Cleric to tag along with us."

Alfred's face fell at his words in disappointment. "You don't think I'm good enough for you?" he whimpered. Arthur's heart lurched. That's not what he meant at all! "N-no! I'm just saying… neither of us can heal, and we both have pretty bad stamina. We won't be able to keep up this winning streak of ours for long," he explained. Alfred merely pouted at his response. "Well, I think we're pretty good," he huffed. "Oh, bother! If you think you're so good then why don't you go fight Rex Caelum right now! Maybe then you'd learn your lesson," Arthur fumed in return. "Whatever," Alfred grunted irritably. "I can still beat you in a duel!"

"You cannot!" Arthur bit back. While Alfred did win their last duel, it was merely by luck since Arthur had tripped over his own two feet. Alfred's lips stretched in that cocky smile of his. "I can to! I'll prove it to you! Let's have a duel when we reach the city!" he challenged. Though this was still an argument, Arthur felt a smile creep across his own face. He just couldn't stay mad at this bloke. "You got it."

…

Portum was a gorgeous city. All the buildings were made from stone and even the streets as well. Everything was calm and orderly. The people were friendlier than anyone Arthur's ever met. There were green trees everywhere alongside the bushes of vibrant flowers. There was even a shallow canal were some gondolas sailed down river to go where ever it was they were heading. Truly, the most fascinating city Arthur has ever been in. However, he managed to find himself in the duel ring before he could see any of that. Arthur stood on one side of the circle while Alfred and his new pet were on the other. Hero had been flying around Alfred in circles for the past hour. It was as if he knew a battle was coming.

"I won't hold back," Alfred shouted. Arthur felt his energy pulse in his chest out of thrilling excitement. Alfred said that, but he knew he would never kill him, especially not in a duel. "Ready when you are," Arthur retorted. It all happened so suddenly as Hero blasted off toward him. What incredible speed! Arthur readied his stance as he mustered up a flame thrower attack. With two fingers extended, he directed a pillar of flame at the bird and hit him directly. Suddenly, a bullet grazed his arm as the loud bang of a gunshot sounded. He really wasn't holding back. Arthur gritted his teeth and tumbled over to the side a little bit, but as he regained his footing, Hero was before him, covered in flames. He ducked down just in time to miss his flaming talons and tumbled to the right even more to avoid being shot by more of Alfred's bullets. "It's on fire?" Arthur gasped.

The bird screeched out angrily as it dove toward Arthur again, still covered in fire. Arthur was confused, shouldn't the thing be dead? He fell backwards to avoid being bombarded as Hero looped into the sky. Another one of Alfred's bullets shot through Arthur's shoulder and he grunted in pain. "Bastard," he cursed. At this rate, he would never be able to get a shot in himself. He was either dodging Hero or Alfred all the damn time! In one swift movement of the arm, Arthur conjured some water and froze Alfred's arms to the ground. He then shot up from the ground, just narrowly avoiding another attack from Hero as he darted just out of Alfred's now fixed range. Alfred refused to take his eyes off him as Arthur loosened some earth from the ground for a powerful attack. He was so close to winning this duel, when a sudden wave of fire engulfed him. He whipped his gaze over just in time to spot Hero in the center of this ring. Arthur dropped his stones and backed away writhing in pain under the hot pressure of the flames which now coated his body. Quickly, he extinguished himself with some water, but only milliseconds before Alfred leapt through the steaming air and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground and thus ending the duel. Alfred had one shot gun aimed between his eyes. He had that same cocky smile on his face as Hero flew in to perch back on his shoulder, the last of the flames dispersing into nothing. Ah, now he understands. There was a good reason for him to be rare after all.

Alfred sat up straight, still planted awkwardly on top of Arthur. He twirled his guns back into their sheath. "You were saying?" he sneered. Arthur blew a tuft of hair away from his face. "Alright! Alright, you win! Now get off!" he grimaced. Arthur never really realized before how strong Alfred had actually gotten in so little time. It seemed like only yesterday he found him as a chibi stage fighter, now he's already much stronger than him! How shameful…

Alfred rose to his feet, allowing Arthur to sit up. He clutched at his head in slight pain. Man, sometimes he hated how slow these wounds healed, even in a dueling circle. Alfred reached down with one hand, his teasing smile from a moment ago somehow turned charming. "Well, don't we have a town to explore?" he asked. Arthur smiled at him, his cheeks burned a little bit in embarrassment as he took a hold of his hand and was hoisted up to his feet. He knew when it came to Alfred, he could never win.

The two carried on toward the palace. On their way, they walked through a market strand selling all sorts of stuff ranging from magic water to ancient weapons. At one point, Arthur was jerked off to the side by Alfred into a rather high end armory which specialized in high quality weapons and armor for all kinds of fighters. Alfred was looking at a rather nice leather chest piece for himself. "Man, look at this thing, Arthur! I could totally use some new leather armor," he said in awe. Arthur grumbled in annoyance. "We don't have the money," he retorted while pointing at the price tag. The thing had to worth double his entire set of armor plus some, and that was the chest piece alone. Alfred grimaced and placed it back gently on its stand before taking a gander at the weapons. He didn't see anything in particular that he enjoyed.

"Don't you want a wand instead of that rusty old trinket?" Alfred asked while pointing at a dinky little black stick perched upon the wall. Arthur growled under his breath in annoyance. This _rusty old trinket_ was a gift from his father, not to mention one of the rarest magical trinkets in the entire world! "What do I look like? A fairy?" he barked. The merchant snickered as a cunning smile made its way across Alfred's face. "You really want me to answer that?" he teased. Arthur grasped his hand and practically dragged him out of the store. "Come on, we need to go see the King!" he fumed. Alfred couldn't help but to laugh.

Once again, the two marched down the center of the path. Only this time Arthur was sure not to let Alfred get sidetracked. Finally, they stood at the base of large steps leading up to a giant castle. Lining the steps on either side were guards all coated in thick, heavy armor. One in particular, a bulky man with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, approached them. "You two must be newcomers. What is your business here?" he asked sternly. "We are adventurers here to see the King. We wish to be of some help here in the city," Arthur replied bravely. The blonde man continued to gaze at them with those frightening eyes for a little while before he gave an approving nod. "Very well. If you need any guidance, please come find me, Commander Aldrich. I'll be glad to help," he concluded before stepping aside to let them pass. Arthur stood, dumbfounded by how easy that was. "You… aren't going to guide us?" he asked hesitantly. Aldrich let out a deep laugh. "Please, I know you won't try anything funny. Besides, even if you did, two scrawny kids such as yourselves wouldn't be enough to take him down," he responded. Arthur felt a small wave of relief crash over him. Usually, when it came to Kings or leaders, it was a man who didn't have any fighting experience at all. However, this King seemed to be different.

Alfred had been surprisingly quiet, and thankfully so. Arthur almost expected him to burst out in rebellion when Mr. Aldrich told them what he did. As they walked up the stairs and through the halls, Arthur snuck a glance at him, and to his surprise he was looking down at the ground in shame. Arthur nudged him lightly. "Hey, What's bothering you, chap?" he asked. "Do we really look that weak?" he asked in return. So that's it, eh? Arthur should have known he'd be upset over that. "We're dealing with a King of immense power here. Of course, to him, we'd be considered weak," Arthur replied. Alfred didn't lighten up at his words. Arthur grumbled to himself and stopped in the middle of the empty halls. Alfred did the same as he glanced back at him, slightly confused. "I know you're not weak, Alfred," he admitted. He had just proven that to him in the duel. It was Arthur who was weak. Alfred's smile returned, which sent a flutter through Arthur's chest. "Well, then let's see what the King wants from us!" he suggested as he kept walking. How was it that Arthur always knew the right things to say to him? He felt himself smile, pleased that he had managed to cheer him up again and followed his partner down the hall.

Finally, the two reached an enormous room. There were no guards in this room, let alone anyone besides one man who sat upon a throne with his head rested on the fist of his hand in boredom. He was a broad fellow, with messy auburn, curly hair and fiery amber eyes. The man seemed to be made of muscles and metal armor! Arthur and Alfred stopped a few feet away from him and bowed down to greet him. _King Roma._

"I have never seen your faces around here before, young adventurers. Where do you come from?" he asked in a deep, thunderous voice. "We come from a town a few miles north of here called Satus. We come here seeking your guidance, Milord," Arthur spoke up after clearing his throat. For some reason, when it came to speaking for the group, Arthur was always stuck with the lead role… not that he really minds.

"Satus? That's a long way for a Hunter and a Wizard to travel alone," Roma commented. Arthur nodded. "Yes, but we managed to survive. We've got each other's backs," he retorted lightly. Roma's lips curved in a warming smile. "I see. Well, new adventurers are always welcome," he stated. Both boys' eyes twinkled in excitement. "What is your first quest for us old guy?" Alfred asked eagerly. Arthur felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat and he shot Alfred a befuddled glare. Now he remembers why he speaks for both of them. How could he speak so rudely to the King? But to Arthur's surprise, Roma merely burst out laughing. "Already eager to fight, are you?" he chuckled. "Of course! I'm ready for anything you throw at me! Right Hero?" Alfred called out. Hero squawked in agreement from his shoulder. Roma's laughter died down a bit, but his smile remained as strong as ever. It was the first time Arthur had felt anyone look over them in confidence. Roma reached out to a stack of papers beside him and flipped through them until he found one to his liking. With a small gust of air that he created, Roma sent the piece of paper flying toward the two. "Here, I'll start you off with an easy quest. Bring me the head of Razorjaw, and you will be gratefully rewarded.

Arthur took the piece of paper from the air and examined it as Alfred peered over his shoulder. "Fifty gold pieces?" He gasped dramatically. "And look here Alfred, here's that armor you were looking at in the shop," Arthur added. Arthur continued to read through the poster. It would seem this beast lies in Rabid Wolf Cave, a breeding ground for wolves that wasn't too far from here. "You can count on us!" Alfred shouted as he gave Roma a thumbs-up. Roma smirked back playfully. "Alright. I'll see you off then," he concluded. And with that, the two strode off to their next destination.

_Rabid Wolf Cave._

…

This place was dark and musty, certainly not a place for humans. The air reeked of dog crap, and Arthur was certain he'd stepped in a few piles of it himself. However, the two weren't going to turn tail because of a nasty stench. So far, there was no sign of any wolves, how strange. Alfred bat a spider web away from his face before turning to Arthur with brows furrowed. "You sure this is Rabid Wolf Cave? There's not a dog in sight!" he asked. "It certainly smells like a dog's home… just keep going, if my calculations are correct, Razorjaw shouldn't be too far," he replied. It was dark now, the only light was coming from Hero, who was aglow with fire as he flew above his master. The two had barely taken a few steps after that sentence, when a low growl sounded from the shadows. They froze, eyes darting around for the wolf when one suddenly leapt from nowhere with teeth bared and aimed for Arthur's neck. Alfred was quick to react with a quick shot from his guns. The wolf was sent flying to the ground with a fresh wound, but it seemed to be far from dead. That's when Arthur ended it by summoning a stalagmite from the ground right below the beast, killing it instantly.

"That was close," Alfred commented. "It's not over yet…" Arthur sighed. Alfred turned back toward the path only to find dozens of glowing eyes staring right at them. He had never seen so many monsters all in one place before. He then realized what a challenge this was going to be. The first wolf made its move, charging the two at lightning speed, but Alfred was quicker. He shot it directly between the eyes, killing it on the spot. Then the other, however Arthur was the quicker one this time. He beckoned some vines from the ground which wrapped around the dog like ropes, slowly tightening until there was no life left in the thing. Before that one was done, two more ran up. Alfred leapt back, shooting his gun rapidly as Hero swooped in and clawed his talons into one of the beasts. Alfred was quick to shoot the other down and he readied himself for the next when Arthur let out a grunt of pain to his right. He glanced over at him and his stomach churned as he saw one of the wolves latched onto his forearm, which he had brought up to protect his neck. Alfred quickly shot the beast off him, and a second time once it hit the ground. Arthur winced at the pain, but otherwise continued on with the battle. The two went on for a little while, fighting with all the energy they had, and eventually they defeated all the wolves. However, both were pretty beat up themselves.

Alfred sat beside Arthur against the wall, his wounds throbbing in pain. He huffed heavily with exhaustion. Arthur had brought a Health Potion in his bag and was drinking it slowly. Alfred watched as his wounds healed quickly. It was amazing what these potions could do. "That was tough," Alfred panted. Arthur glanced at him with a serious face. "Now you see why we need a new member?" he grunted. Alfred just pouted at his response. Arthur nudged him with the bottle of Health Potion. "Here, drink it. You need it too," he offered. Alfred sighed and took hold on the bottle. "I think this is a fine cleric right here…" he retorted harshly before bringing it up to his lips and chugging the rest of the liquid down. Arthur was frustrated beyond belief with this childish fool, but he could do nothing to convince him now. So, he rose to his feet once more. "Come on. Razorjaw isn't far now. She should be in that den up there," he stated.

Alfred followed his lead as they headed down the tunnel. His adrenalin pulsed through his veins with every second they grew closer to this fight. He wanted so badly to prove to Arthur, to everyone, that he was an awesome Hunter who could do anything! Hero could also sense his excitement and flew around in circles around his master. The two finally took a step inside the room and paused. There was nothing here. Well, aside from the rocks and moss that already inhabited the entire cave. Parts of the top of the cave had given way to create a light-hole from the outside world, but other than these small features… nothing. "Maybe she's not in the cave," Alfred suggested. "Shh!" Arthur hissed. Alfred felt a flare of annoyance rise, which was quickly shot down as thundering footsteps echoed throughout the room. He felt his heart drop. Out of the shadows just beyond the light, he could barely make out the massive shape of a beast. Glowing eyes opened from the darkness which stared right through his soul. The creature before him was the largest goddamn wolf Alfred had ever laid eyes on. This was Razorjaw.

As she stepped into the light to examine her guests, her full features came out. The wolf was massive, about the size of a one story building to be precise. Her fur was the color of dark rust with long, ancient scars running along her body. There were even a few weapons still lodged in her flesh. When she realized the two before her were intruders, she pulled her lips back in a snarl to reveal large, dagger teeth which had given her the name Razorjaw. Her growl rumbled throughout the air and made the ground tremor beneath the two. Alfred was afraid, but he still put on a cocky smirk none-the-less. However, Arthur looked downright terrified. "She's… huge…" Arthur stuttered. Alfred remained by his partner's side, waiting for Razorjaw to make her move when suddenly, she pulled her head back and let out an earsplitting howl. The noise made Alfred's brain rattle, rendering him unable to think straight. "What the hell? It's so loud!" he shouted. For a brief moment, all he could hear was the pounding howl alongside the slight ringing in his ear. Even when he held his hand over his ears and his eyes shut tight, it did not stop.

Then, the ground shook violently. Alfred shot open his eyes just milliseconds before he caught a glimpse of sword-sized teeth pass him by, which was followed shortly by Arthur's bloodcurdling screech. With his brain still hazy he whipped his head toward his partner. Arthur was trapped in the jaws of Razorjaw. She had targeted him right below the neck, any higher and he would have died on spot, but that doesn't mean he's safe. Blood poured out onto the cold stone floor as he let out another pained yowl. "Arthur!" Alfred cried out, still unsure of what to do. Arthur managed to open one eye. His gaze itself was begging for mercy. "Don't just stand there you bloody idiot! Attack it! Shoot it! Do something!" he grimaced in a tight voice. Razorjaw showed no signs of letting go, and Arthur was losing too much blood. Alfred pulled out his guns, shooting at the beast like a maniac until it finally let Arthur go. His bullets had merely grazed her tough skin. However, her attention was now directed toward Alfred.

The beast charged toward him with teeth bared. Then suddenly, Hero swooped in, coating her head in flames. The beast halted and shook her head violently before turning her attention to Hero. The bird flew around in circles, keeping Razorjaw's attention for the time being. Alfred had never been so scared in his life. He snuck a quick glance at Arthur, who was balled up on the floor, motionless. His blood froze. He can't be… No! He's not dead! Alfred forced himself to focus again on the beast. If he didn't do anything to stop it now then they could both die, and they may never see each other again. The thought of losing all his memories, forgetting Arthur and everything else sent Alfred into a frenzy. He took aim and shot mercilessly at the beast. The wolf yelped out in surprise before turning back to Alfred again. Would nothing he did faze this monster?

As Razorjaw turned to bolt, one of Alfred's shots hit her in the eye. She roared out in pain. Alfred paused, it had worked! He aimed for her paws next, slowing the beast down was his best bet to winning this battle. Luckily, his shots seemed to do the trick. Razorjaw was persistent, but she was much slower as she limped around the room. Alfred was feeling more and more confident by the minute as he and Hero hit the wolf with full force. She had many bleeding wounds and burns, but she wasn't down yet. Alfred himself was getting worn out. He and Razorjaw stood for a moment, both panting in exhaustion. Alfred was going to wait for her move, but something seemed off.

Razorjaw lifted her head again in another howl, but this one was different, it wasn't as loud or stunning as the last. Alfred could only wonder what she was up to with a feeling of dread tugging at his gut. At first it was unnoticeable, but there was a small sound. This sound built up rather quickly, until the thundering of paws was so loud that Alfred couldn't hear anything else. His blood froze as he realized that Razorjaw has summoned a mini army of her pups. There was no way he was getting out of this one alive. His knees were weak as he faced the mass of dogs charging toward him. He could barely think as his life quickly passed before his eyes. This was fear. Alfred turned to run, but his efforts were futile. The wolves leapt on his back, digging their fangs into his flesh and his dinky leather armor. He fell to the ground, buried under a sea of wolves and pain. Luckily, Hero was here to save him. With a quick burst of flames, most of the wolves ran in retreat. The few that remained continued to rip Alfred to pieces. He managed to turn over and shoot a couple of them off, but he was growing weaker by the second.

All of a sudden, Razorjaw appeared above him, her teeth bared and ready to deliver the final blow. This was it. Alfred could do nothing as he stared death in the face. Razorjaw parted her jaws, and Alfred closed his eyes. He did not want to see his own death. There was a thunderous boom, and then nothing. The wolves all stopped their biting, and the room grew quiet. It was quiet for a few moments, before another loud thud sounded. The pain never went away, and Alfred was confused. He opened his eyes and before him now was the corpse of the Wolf who was just about to end his life, only she had an incredibly large hole in her stomach. In front of him now was a large, pointed rock coming up from the ground that was coated in blood. There was only man alive who could to that here, and as he glanced over to where he had been laying Alfred found Arthur sitting up in a pool of his own blood.

He almost couldn't believe it. He had survived, despite the odds. All thanks to Arthur. Alfred gazed at his own hands, half wondering if this was just a dream, but the pain quickly reminded him it wasn't. Hero returned to his side and Alfred gave him a weak smile. "We did it buddy," he stated shakily as he stroked his pet's head. This was truly the first time Alfred had been that terrified. Suddenly, Arthur fell back onto his side from across the room. Alfred jolted. That attack he mustered up had probably used more energy than he needed to put forth. Alfred stumbled to his feet and staggered across the room. He fell to his knees beside his friend in worry. "Arthur! Arthur, stay with me!" he pleaded. Arthur opened one eye and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Don't worry, you git. I'm still here," he grumbled. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "We did it!" he said tiredly, yet with the same excitement as a child in a candy shop. Arthur's lips curled in a smile. "So we did, but you were the one doing most of the work," he retorted.

"You were the one who saved my life!" Alfred bit back.

"So did you."

Alfred paused. It would seem they both saved each other's lives today. Alfred could breathe easy now that he knew neither of them would be losing their memories so soon. Suddenly, Arthur grew serious. "But you'd be off your trolley if you still claim we can continue they way we are," he stated. For once, Alfred believed him. He buried his face into Arthur's chest, ignoring the sharp pain from his wounds. Before this, he didn't want to share him with anyone, but now he just didn't want him to die. He will never forget the fear that churned his stomach when he saw Arthur trapped in the jaws of that beast. He'll never forget his rage that fueled his attacks. He'll never forget the regret he felt as he stared death in the face, and the unbelievable relief that came with his rescue. For the sake of their lives and their memories, he could open up.

For once in his life, Alfred realized just how weak he really was, and if he wanted any hope of protecting the things he loved, he could no longer do it alone.


End file.
